choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Moreau
Miranda, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is Marguerite's ex-girlfriend and a potential member of your crew. She is first seen in Chapter 6. Appearance Miranda has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white collared blouse and a navy skirt. Her hair is styled in a bun. Personality If you chose to recruit Miranda, it is revealed that she spent her life around rich people and has learnt to fit in with them, making her manipulative at times. Miranda mentions that she is afraid of opening herself up to people for the fear of getting hurt, implying this happened between her and Princess Marguerite. Due to this, she doesn't let people see her true self. If Sybil is also recruited, she notes that Miranda has sadness inside her, not unlike the rich. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se (Determinant) Relationships Princess Marguerite Princess Marguerite is her childhood friend. However, if you recruited Miranda, it is implied in Chapter 8 that they used to be romantically involved before Princess Marguerite got engaged to Carlisle. It is shown that Miranda still has feelings for her and it is noted by your character that Marguerite still cares for her, despite the engagement. Marguerite asks her to come back to court and stop living so dangerously. They kiss in Chapter 14 if Miranda is part of your crew. Your Character You can choose to recruit either Miranda or Peter to act as your crew's grifter. If she is recruited, you have the option to learn grifting from her in a premium scene of Chapter 8. She also figures out Ulrich's tell during the rounds of Texas Hold'em and tells you that it's his vein in his neck, which bulges when he's bluffing and his blood pressure rises. If you do not recruit her in this heist, in your "happy ending", she is a part of one of your international teams and you can have her and her team go after the Cordonian Royal Jewels next. Lena Ortiz If Lena is part of your crew, she correctly guesses Lena is the crew's enforcer, noting her rustic taste in clothing, and says fashion isn't one of her assets. Lena says she insults like a rich girl, and calls Miranda "princess", to which Miranda says manners aren't part of her assets either. In Chapter 15, Miranda pushes Lena to pursue "aggressive negotiations" against the guards, and uses her stilettos to strike at them during your escape. Niles Edison If Niles is part of your crew, he offers to swipe Marguerite's engagement ring off her finger for Miranda. Sybil If Sybil is part of your crew, she offers Marguerite a bottle of top-shelf champagne that she swiped from the royal family's reserved table at the Royal Ruby Casino to make Miranda less sad. Miranda tells her that it is surprisingly sweet of Sybil to offer, even though she is not the type to drown her sorrows with alcohol. Gallery Miranda Moreau - Full.png|Full View Miranda Masquerade Dress.PNG|Masquerade Dress Miranda Masquerade.jpg|Masquerade Dress Full View Miranda Royal Wedding Dress.PNG|Royal Wedding Miranda Royal Wedding.jpg|Royal Wedding Full View Trivia * The surname Moreau is of Old French origin, which means "dark skinned". ** The name Miranda is of Latin origin, which means "worthy of admiration". * She is well-versed in Schuhplattler and Zweifacher folk dances. * In her bad ending, she is forced to flee from the palace guards who recognized her from the heist. While escaping, she leaves Marguerite a goodbye letter. In her good ending, she and Marguerite are in love, on-the-run, galavanting in style from country to country. Princess Marguerite's bodyguard catches them momentarily in their hotel room before they escape out the window. * This character shares the same first name with Miranda Lawson and the last name of Jeff "Joker" Moreau, both characters from the [https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Trilogy Mass Effect] Trilogy. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Criminals Category:LGBT Category:Playing Cupid